Pokemon Ranger Shippings and Infromation
by RangerNight
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Pokemon Ranger Shippings had the actual evidence to state that they would work compared to just guesses? Here is information about Pokemon Ranger Shippings that you might / already know about...
1. Intro

**Pokemon Ranger Shippings that have evidence (to make this list, there will need to be more than 1 piece of evidence from the games)**

**Rangershipping - Lunick and Solana**

**Vatonageshipping - Kate and Keith**

**Obliviashipping - Ben and Summer**

**Pokemon Ranger Shippings I support but don't have and evidence**

**Icywindshipping - Spenser and Elita**

**Who'sOnTopTonightshipping - Sven and Wendy**

**Measureshipping - Isacc and Rhythmi**

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**I understand that eveyone has their own preferences about shippings, but most don't have any evidence. From the top 3 shippings under the topic that there is evidence could prove there is _some_ romance between the characters, but not a lot. Just more like a crush. Here is my evidence for these shippings:**


	2. Rangershipping

**Rangershipping**

**Evidence:**

**Beginning of the game**

"Welcome back leader!" Lunick says, then immediately turning to face Solana. A surprised look appeared on his face. "Oh, hiya! Are you the hot rookie prospect? The name's Lunick. Glad to meet you! What's your name?"

"This is Solana, who's become a Ringtown Ranger today." Spenser said.

"Solana, Solana... Ok, I've memorized it! Welcome to our team! We'll be working together from now on. Let's do our best!" Lunick said. "Oh, and this is my partner Pokemon. Minun! Come on, introduce yourself!"

"MAI, MAI!" Minun said as it jumped up in down next to Lunick.

(Time skip)

"Well, isn't this dandy. I asked the Leader because he's the most trustworthy Ranger here." Larry said, getting up in Solana's face. "But look at this rookie. A less trustworthy face I've yet to see!"

Larry then stormed out of the Ranger Base.

"Solana, don't let it bug you!" Lunick said, looking over at her. "Larry can say some rotten things, but he doesn't really mean what he says. Anyway, that's not important. I'll give you a few sample tips about the Capture Styler. Besides capturing, your Styler has many convenient functions. Oh! Solana, your Styler... It's not turned on! See, you take this part like this... First, this is how to open the menu. Just touch the 4/4 at the upper left of the touch screen. That displays a ring of icons around you. Give it a try."

Solana follows Lunick's advice and opens the menu.

(I will not torture you people any more with this detail of how the styler works.)

**Did you know that when you patrol in Ringtown, there is an old man right outside the ranger base (behind the ranger base) that says this piece of evidence:**

"Oh? Aren't you two a lovely couple! Are you two an item already? Or is one of you about to ask the other out? Or perhaps you're just a pair of rangers out on patrol? Aahahahahahaha! I knew from the start! I coudn't help teasing you!"

**Before the first mission**

"You know, I'm burning with ambition again. I'm going to work that much harder, knowing I have a new go-getter of a rival at out ranger base!"

Lunick walks out of the ranger base.

**Mission 9**

Solana walks out of the cave, which then surprised to see Lunick. He then turned around, smiling ; Solana smiled. Plusle and Minun jumped up and down in sync.

"Hey, Solana! I was looking for you! I was ordered to assist your mission. But you know what? I would've come even if I wasn't ordered." Lunick blushed a little. "Eheheh."

**Groudon Extra Mission: The Summerland Duo (or something like that...)**

"You know, I just said that Summerland's back to normal. But what's going on? It's still abnormally hot. What's causing this heat wave?" Cameron said.

Solana and Lunick look at each other confused, which then their confusion turns into smiles.

"...Oh, I get it now! This heat... It's coming from this smiling couple right here! Did that vacation under intense heat inflame your passions? Oo-la-la!" Cameron said, trying hard not to laugh before laughing really hardly. "Sorry, sorry! I'm just joking!"

Solana and Lunick look surprised, turning to each other, which then they immediately turn away from each other, blushing a light to middle red. Cameron looked at the two while Plusle and Minun were jumping and cheering at their master's feet.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Explanations:

1) Lunick refers to Solana as 'Hot' or could mean sexually attractive. (the reason I have this as rated T)

2) Lunick is helping Solana instead of their leader, Spenser, who should be helping but isn't... (to state this now - to get it out of the way - to me, Spenser is a character that gets in the way and doesn't help...)

3) The old man refers to Lunick and Solana as a couple / item. That usually can refer that they are dating. He then soon afterwards states that 'he was just teasing'. This could go either which direction ; it's pretty much your decision...

4) You might be thinking 'how does this have anything to do with Rangershipping?' The reason is that Lunick is saying that he usually doesn't find anyone to his appealing and isn't interested in the others, until Solana comes in. Probably to try and pass her, he wants to improve to impress her or to just plain to have her as a rival. Again, this could go by how you think about this piece of evidence...

5) When Lunick says 'I would've come even if I wasn't ordered.' This could refer that Lunick has a crush on Solana and he wants to be with her, even if he would be in trouble by doing so.

6) This is to get you thinking: If Cameron was only kidding about what he was saying, why did Solana and Lunick become so shy around one another? Why did they blush, immediately turning to the opposite direction right after looking at each other surprised?

The simple answer would be that they like each other a lot.


	3. Obliviashipping Part 1

**ObliviaShipping**

**Evidence:**

**(To let you know -just in my opinion- the evidence mostly fits if you play as the girl character *AKA: Summer*)**

**Very Beginning of the Game**

-Cue the Pincher Admin Encounter theme music-

"Wait! There is one more on our side now, too!" A man riding a red machine (yes, we all know that's Red Eyes - except for some of you people who might be reading this thinking 'what the heck is this girl's problem?! How is she reading our minds...?- Anyway...) very similar to the two others that chuck flying balls of plasma at you while in the sky and capturing their little Pidgey... (Okay then...) He has blond hair, red eyes (haha...), and a red streak of hair (part of his bangs).

"Our leader!" The guy grunt says. "They're Pokemon Rangers!"

"I can see that. This is the first time I've seen flying Rangers, though." The leader says. "Two aerial Ranger brats putting on airs with their bright red goggles and yellow scarves. What a joke!"

Ben gets mad. "So we're the joke, huh? We aren't the leaders of a team that can't even handle a couple of "brats"!"

"You there..." The leader says, addressing to Ben. "Do you know the consequences for mouthing off like that? I have just the sport for a tough-talking brat like you. Skydiving...with no parachute! Take that!"

Summer looks surprised. As the leader shoots out plasma balls from his "UFO", Summer tells her Staraptor to fly in front of Ben.

"AHHHHGH!" Ben yells as everything turns white. (If you pause at the correct millo-second, you can see the player -AKA: Summer- be directly in front of the partner-AKA: Ben- and shield him/her from the blow.) (just saying.)

-As the white clears, you see that your character isn't there, but your partner is still in the sky.-

Ben looks confused. "...What? What happened?"

"Sacrificing themselves to save another... How bold." The leader says, still facing Ben's direction. "You should at least thank your partner for saving you. 'Cause now they're hurling headfirst into the ocean."

Ben has those little tear marks above his head. "What? She saved me, and now she's falling into the ocean?!"

"Well now..." The leader says. "You seem lucky. Maybe we should make you into our lucky charm."

-the screen goes dark-

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**A little after the 1st piece of evidence**

"What I find worrying is about your story about the other Ranger." Nick says, the tear drop emotion thingy above his head. "Oh, no! Could it be? Your partner's been caught by the bad guys and is bound with a rope in..."

"Nick!" Booker yells, looking over at Nick. "Knock off that worthless daydreamin'!"

"S-sorry!" Nick says, the tear drop emotion above his head.

"Summer." Booker turns to face Summer. "Being separated from you partner and washin' up here has probably made you a little unsure, but don't worry none. I'm here, and so is energetic little Ralph and my apprentice Nick. You're not alone. And Ukulele Pichu can soothe you with its cheery music." -this goes on to a lot of dialogue-

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**First Meeting Rand and Leanne**

"By the way, the Ranger Union told me before that they were sending two Rangers here, but..." Rand said, looking over at Summer. "What happened to the other one? Would you please tell me what the situation is?"

Summer explained everything that happened.

"So, that's what happened... You must be very worried about your partner. But then again, your partner is a well-trained Pokemon Ranger. So, I think your partner will be fine."

-yes, there is more text, but I'm cutting it out-

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**At Big Booker Bridge (While chasing the two grunts -after the player catches Raikou-)**

-again cue the Pincher Admin Encounter theme music-

The leader looked surprised. "You, the young Ranger. I thought you looked familiar from somewhere. You're the other Ranger we saw falling, right? You're still alive? Even after falling all the way from the clouds!"

Rand looked mad. "So you're the one who attacked them in the clouds! Where is Summer's partner-Ben?"

"Sorry. Can't tell you. Especially because you're a Pokemon Ranger." The leader said. "I know how good you Rangers really are. That's why I know to be careful not to leak any information to you." He paused. "That being said... I'll take pity on you and tell you just one thing: Ben... He's safe."

Summer and Rand look surprised.

"I can't believe you managed to catch a Ranger..." Rand said, still surprised.

"That stubborn Ranger has even given me trouble. But no need to worry. A rope wound a smidgeon on the tight side, and... I'm kidding. We haven't done anything savage like that. The young ones are treating our guest with appropriate respect. Well now... There's important work to be done, so I'll be going. But I'd like to give you a good-bye present. Here, enjoy!"

He sent out 4 voltorb, which landed between the leader of the Pinchers and the Rangers. They exploded, causing a huge hole in the bridge.

When the smoke cleared, the leader was on his red Z.Z Flyer. "See you later!" He flew off, Rand yelling "Wait!"

"Unfortunately, we weren't able to make them tell us their plans, but at least we know Ben's safe. If we can believe what he says..." Rand said, looking at Summer.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)


	4. Obliviashipping Part 2

**Red Eyes's Swap Proposal**

"You're pretty good, Pokemon Ranger."

Summer and Murph look at each other, confused, which causes them to look around in every which direction. Suddenly the leader with the red Z.Z Flyer comes from Murph's right side (the player is facing that direction).

Summer, Murph, and Ukulele Pichu all look at the leader, surprised.

"Kidnapping Blue Eyes is pretty impressive." The leader said.

"Kidnapping?" Murph asked. "That's not a nice thing to say. Who are you?"

The leader lands his red Z.Z Flyer really slowly. "Heh heh heh... I'm the red leader of the Pinchers. My name is..." He does a pose / salute thingy (sorry, that probably sounded like a 1st grader...) "Red Eyes!" Red Eyes got out of his little pose / salute whatever... "You kidnapped Blue Eyes. She is a valuable associate. I want her back as soon as possible. There is a little chance you will just give her back, so I propose the following: **_How about a prisoner swap? Your fellow Ranger, Ben, for my colleague Blue_ Eyes.**"

Summer and Murph are surprised.

"There's no way you can say no." Red Eyes said, looking over in the Ranger's direction. Probably doing the evil smile... "Okay! It's decided! The Daybreak Ruins are to the east (-) of Tilt Village. I'll be waiting for you there. However, you and Blue Eyes should come alone." He pauses. "If you bring anyone else with you, I can't assure Ben's safety."

"Pichu!" Ukulele Pichu squeaked out from rage and tried to attack Red Eyes.

"Oh! What's wrong, Pichu? Are you trying to say that you'll go, too?" Red Eyes asked the little fuming Pichu at his feet. He then turned to face Murph and Summer. "Fine. Take your Pokemon along. Without their Pokemon, Pokemon Rangers are pretty useless. Ha ha ha!"

Red Eyes then go onto his red Z.Z Flyer and went air-born. "Well then, I'll be waiting!" He flew off, Murph, Summer, and Ukulele Pichu all looking at him fly off into the distance.

"What a relief! Ben's okay. I'll go get Blue Eyes for the swap." Murph said as he went onto the Union, shortly coming back with Blue Eyes.

"Hey, what's going on?" Blue Eyes asked, facing Murph. "I still have a lot of questions I want to ask about you!"

"Stop asking about me already!" Murph yelled. "A red-clad guy called something like Red Eyes offered to swap you for Ben! The place is the Daybreak Ruins! I hate to admit it, but you're free!"

Blue Eyes was surprised. "Is that true? I owe Red Eyes one for this..." She turned to face Summer. "I understand. Take me to the Daybreak Ruins."

"Summer! Blue Eyes is all yours." Murph said, looking over at Summer. "We can finally see Ben again!"

-yes, I will be skipping a lot of dialogue...-

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**The Swap -I decided that I will have Ben as the player in this piece of evidence- (I feel like doing that)**

Red Eyes and two of his grunts (I call them servants) fly in on Z.Z Flyers, which causes Blue Eyes and Ukulele Pichu surprised ; Ben has no emotion at all for right now...

"I'm impressed, Ranger!" They land their Z.Z Flyers, in which Summer walks out from behind Red Eyes and is put right next to him ; Ben is surprised.

When Summer is facing Ben, she has those tear drop emotion above her head. "Ben!"

"You got Entei to leave, and that works very well for us." Red Eyes pauses. "I give you my thanks. Hey! One of you, go get that Emblem."

"Roger!" The Pincher on Red Eyes's right went back behind Red Eyes and started up his Control Gauntlet and activated it onto the carved stone.

"Well now, why don't we do the hostage exchange we've all been waiting for?" Red Eyes states, not keeping his eyes off of Ben. "On my signal, we will release both hostages at the same time. No funny business. 3... 2... 1... Go!"

Ben and Red Eyes released their hostages. Summer went to Ben ; Blue Eyes went to Red Eyes.

"Sorry to be so much trouble..." Summer apologized, looking over at Ben. "I will definitely repay you for this!"

(A little bit if dialogue later...) (they are alone :D , until you realize that Ukulele Pichu is there too...)

When we were flying above Oblivia..." Summer looked at Ben. "You protected me from Red Eyes's Plasma Cannon. Thank you... When I heard the Pinchers talking about you being okay after falling into the ocean, I was so relieved. That's why I knew that you would come to save me. Ben... Thank you so much!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**The Scene in the Submarine - (My second favorite Obliviashipping moment) :D**

Ben shook himself awake ; he was on one knee and with his hand was shaking himself awake. He stood, looking around at his surroundings, until he saw Summer, still unconscious, which left him surprised. Ben then turned worried with those little tear drop emotion thingy above his head. "...Summer?"

No response.

He moved closer, still worried. "Summer, this isn't funny. Summer!"

Summer then started to sit up, her hand then shook her awake. She then stood up, facing Ben.

"Oh, good! I thought you were really hurt." Ben said, looking at Summer.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

(Really Long Time Skip)

**(If you played the game / watched the game, you should remember this piece of evidence)**

**In the Sky Fortress - Kasa**

**(Yes, I know this is Kasa, but I had to add it...)**

Ben has those music notes above his head as he backs up and stams into Summer, causing her to go onto the switch in front of her. He screamed "Ah!", causing Summer to be surprised almost instantly.

Summer was pushed into the switch ; she then turned around with the angry cloud emotion.

"I thought I was going to fall, and I accidentally pushed you back!" Ben said.

(After a bit of traps 'Ben' caused on 'accident' and beating the crap out of Kasa later)

"Summer... I'm sorry for thinking you were the fake." Ben said, apologizing. "Just to make sure though... Are you the real Summer?"

Summer started to get mad, with the fuming emotion above her head.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding!" Ben said, smiling a little. "It was just a joke!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**(If you know this piece of evidence, you have a keen eye for knowledge. If you didn't you also have a keen eye fro knowlege. AKA: Everyone has a keen eye for knowlege!)**

**Returning to Oblivia after 3 months - At Rand's House (My most favorite Obliviashipping moment of all...) (Usually I don't pick favorites with this topic...)**

"Mom, Papa, have a nice trip!" Nema said, looking across the table at her mom. "Sometimes you should go out, just the two of you. It'll be like a date!"

"Nema!" Leanne said loudly. "Would you stop being silly?"

"Hee hee!" Nema said like a little girl on a sugar high (my prediction)...

"Have a nice trip!" Ben said.

Murph, Leanne, and Rand walked out the door. When they left, Ben, Summer, and Ukulele Pichu look over at Nema.

"I'll bet your wondering what's been happening in Oblivia! Sometimes you should go out, just the two of you. It'll be like a date!" Nema said, looking over at Ben and Summer.

Ben is blushing (opinion), with the tear marks above his head, except they are slower than normal... "You're being silly again! It's not a date. It's a real patrol! To prove it, today we'll do separate patrols!"

"What? Separate patrols?" Nema asked.

Ben and Summer face each other, Ben still having the tear mark emotion above his head. "O-of course! Well then, I'll leave early and... Ummm, well,

Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So... I'll do 'So'... I'm leaving to patrol Sophian Island's Aqua Resort!"

Ben runs out the door, still with the tear mark emotion above his head. Summer watches him as he runs out the door. Summer then turns to face Nema.

"I wonder if I said something I shouldn't have..." Nema said. "Hee hee!"

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_**Words that are typed like this = Either: "Ben", "Summer", or "Both" will work best with each piece of evidence**_

Explanations for Part 1:

1) _**Ben: **_Protection from a bad guy's plasma gun. If the plasma would hit someone in real life it would do large amounts of damage to the person on the other end of the controller. Ben would be risking his life for Summer (in other words). One reason I say that Ben would suit this piece of evidence best is because if there is a crush involved, the man would generally protect the woman (general tactic for everything in nature).**  
><strong>

2) **_Both:_ **Worry is general for everyone, regardless if you have a crush or not.

3) **Both:** Again with the worry...

4) **Both:** The evidence can be used for both, only because the argument is referred back to the partner either Ben/Summer depending on your gender. The only thing that is said that is important is that the partner of the player is safe.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Explanations for Part 2:

1) **_Both:_ **The only thing I can picture with the information with the swap for your partner, I can picture Ben with Murph arguing with Red Eyes. This is just my personal opinion, but I think it suits best with Ben. It can work with both however.

2) _**Ben: **_Aggression is the only thing I see during the swap. I noticed that Ben is surprised and is looking at Summer until Red Eyes starts talking. In my mind, this piece of evidence fits Ben better.

3) **Summer:** Summer's apology and thanks. She is talking about the effect of what happened during and after the plasma shooting incident before Summer was captured. She thanks him quite a bit and then jumps around in the topic of what she was doing in the Pincher's Hideout. The evidence fits Summer the best. (I still don't know why people think that Ben fits this piece of evidence the best, but really he doesn't...)**  
><strong>

4) _**Ben: **_Ben is worried about Summer that he becomes full-fledged worried. He literally comes closer to her than in any other part of the game (that you don't control...) He would have to care a lot about her to move that close or at least be concerned about her well-being. I think that this evidence fits Ben the best.

5) _**Both:**_Even though this is Kasa disguised as the partner, I had to add this. Playfully teasing the other can be referred to as flirting. If Kasa wasn't even in the picture, Summer would be flirting with Ben. (teasing is flirting)

6) _**Ben:**_Again with the teasing... THE FLIRTING IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF OUR EYE BALLS! XD

7) _**Summer:**_Usually when men have a crush, they don't say anything ; just stare... (depends on the person) Woman, however, are shy and try to either hide it a lot or flirt. (again it all depends on the person) When a woman is pushed to deep into a conversation with her crush, she might either excuse herself away from the area or try to change the subject. Summer fled half way across Oblivia because she didn't want to talk about going on a date with Ben. Sounds reasonable... After all, wasn't she blushing and hiding it from Ben as she fled, running out the door and leaving to go as far as she could get to be away from him. If I recall, wasn't Ben being quiet the entire time, not saying anything? ...

After going through over all that information and evidence, I can conclude to you that Obliviashipping, even though they have a crush on each other, will work.


	5. Extra: Happy New Year

**Hey Everyone! RangerNight here... ****I just wanted to say: HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2015 XD**

**Anyway, I will continue with working on the following stories:**

**Pokemon Ranger: The Aura's Secret**

**Pokemon Ranger Shippings and Information**

**The Hunt Is On**

**I will be working on them a little more often than I have, so the next update should be soon.**

**See Ya!**


End file.
